


Flying Kites

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day Spring Challenge [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000 AU, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian smiled to himself. Jim was next to him, jumping with excitement, his eyes fixed on the sky high above his head. It was a beautiful spring day: the sun was shining on the bright blue sky and the warm breeze mussed hair on their heads. A perfect weather for flying kites.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying Kites

**Author's Note:**

> 2000AU drabble; prompt: kite

‘Sebby, look, it’s so very high!’

_I see, Jimmy._

‘It flies as high as birds!’

Sebastian smiled to himself. Jim was next to him, jumping with excitement, his eyes fixed on the sky high above his head. It was a beautiful spring day: the sun was shining on the bright blue sky and the warm breeze mussed hair on their heads. A perfect weather for flying kites.

A few days ago Lady Moran returned from the city, bringing her son a beautiful, brightly coloured kite. When Seb showed it to Jim the next day, the smaller boy squeaked with excitement.

‘We have to try it out!’ he chirped, squeezing the blond’s hand, ‘I know a perfect place!’

 _Of course we’re going to try it, Jimmy,_ Sebastian smiled to his friend, _but we have to wait for a better weather - you can’t fly kites when there’s no wind, can’t you?_

‘Yeah...’ Jim sighed quietly, ‘I hope it’ll change soon.’

To Jimmy’s displeasure and annoyance, they had to wait four more days before the weather changed. When on Friday morning Sebastian opened the window and felt the delicate breeze on his face, he closed his eyes and smiled broadly. Finally!

He was finishing his cereals, when Jimmy ran to the kitchen through the back door. He was beaming and his hollow cheeks were tinted red with excitement and happiness.

‘Come on, Sebby!’ he squeaked, grabbing Sebastian’s hand, ‘Let’s go! Quickly!’

 _Calm down, Jim,_ Seb laughed, _I’ll just finish my breakfast and grab the kite from my bedroom. The wind is not going anywhere._

So here they were, on a grassy meadow near a small forest, flying a kite. Sebastian was slowly releasing the string, making the kite flew higher and higher; Jim followed its movements with wide open eyes and even wider smile.

‘It’s so high, Sebby!’

 _And I can make it fly even higher,_ the blond boy smiled, _I just have to- Oh, no!_

The sudden gust of wind pulled the kite hardly in the opposite direction, almost tearing it away from Sebastian’s hands. The boy tried to lower the toy, but to no avail - the kite fluttered in the air and landed between the branches of one of the trees growing at the edge of the forest. Wrapping the string around the spool, Seb ran to the tree and pulled the string hardly, trying to get the kite down, but nothing happend.

 _It’s stuck,_ he whined, _Mum’ll be so angry, she won’t get me another one,_ the boy sighed heavily, _I’m sorry, Jimmy, I know- Jimmy, what are you doing?!_

‘Getting the kite down,’ Jim was climbing up the tree quickly.

 _But, but,_ Seb stammered, _but it’s very high! You’re going to fall and hurt yourself!_

The smaller boy giggled and continued climbing.

‘Don’t worry, I won’t.’

Standing under the tree, Sebastian observed Jim’s movements with worry, ready to catch the other boy, if he slipped or lost his grip. Jimmy reached the kite and, after a short struggle, freed it from the tangle of branches and handed it to his friend. Holding the kite in one hand, Seb watched the smaller boy sliding down the trunk and landing on the ground.

 _Thank you, Jimmy,_ he mumbled, taking the smaller boy’s hand and squeezing it. Jim smiled slightly.

‘That’s nothing, Sebby. But I think we have to find a better place to play. With fewer trees, you know.’

_Sure,_ Sebastian nodded and smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not particularly happy with this one. I have to admit that I have almost none experience with flying kites - all of the kites I made at school were shitty and I couldn't fly them to save my life. My Dad made me a really nice kite but it didn't last long. I hope that at least boys had some fun with Sebby's kite.


End file.
